fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirvana's Peace
Nirvana's Peace is a Legal Guild located within the town of Parshva, Fiore . The guild's founding and activity not only boosted it's own reputation, but made Parshva well known as well. Not much is known of the guild master or their reason for founding the guild. There are not many rules or requirements held up in this guild to join, except that everyone is expected to follow the path they see fit and to fight valiantly if one attempts to hinder your progress. History Nirvana started out as a small tavern, after Zenix and Dianna joined the guild, they began taking jobs along with Dakota to make money to expand the guild and make it more well known. About a year later, Nirvana began attracting more and more members, making it an honorary guild. Special Possessions Equilibrium: '''After a small war with a group of Dark mages, Ryder, Zenix and Erika recovered the Equilibrium device, a powerful object that allows whoever is using it to break the barrier of limitation and bringing them at true peace with themselves. This device was used by the Dark Mages to attempt to destroy all forms of organization that forces rules or ideals upon people. After being recovered, it was hidden within the guild, tucked away from prying eyes. '''Nirvana's Valiant Banner: '''Although this possession isn't a magical weapon/object/artifact of any type, it is still a very special part of Nirvana's Peace as a guild. This banner is usually placed outside in areas that are now claimed by Nirvana's Peace. This banner has been said to have other "magical properties" As Harlem calls it. In other words, Harlem says sight of this banner warns anyone and everyone that if they trespass or vandalize anything around the banner, they'll be met with the fist of property owner ship as he calls it. In recent years, Lavar and Anoki have been working to upgrade the flag to have a special effect. Although they've yet to develop the technology yet, they it'll keep any and all of Nirvana's property safe from intruders with malice intentions. '''Structures Bar and Dinner: Yep, you heard it right. We've got a bar and dinner, where you can order beer and food, to your hearts content. And best part, it's all free, as long as you are an active member of the guild of course. Enjoy Mages of Nirvana. Library: '''Of course we've got a place for you bookworms in the guild. Don't be shy to stop by and pick up a book or two, after all they aren't going anywhere. Also just for a little heads up, we're hiring for librarians, it won't replace your mage position, just an extra bit of jewel coming your way. '''Outdoor Battle Fields: '''And if you're extremely hot-headed and looking for a brawl, we've got battle fields for you. There are a total of 5 battle fields with spherical barriers around them, the height of these barriers are practically unlimited and they're virtually indestructible. And in case the battle fields get torn up, which they likely will due to the power of all you mages, we have lacrima's that instantly fix the battle ground once the field is departed from. Happy Brawling Mages. ' '''Member' Spells Nirvana's Peace has 4 powerful spells at their disposal. Each spell can only be linked to one person at a time and will last with them until they die, leave the guild, or are deemed unworthy by the spells themselves. Each of the 4 spells appear to have it's own soul which means they can and will decide whether or not one of their bearers are unworthy of their power. These spells were brought into this world by Vestian and Midgand many years ago, where Dakota and Harlem recovered them. Being deemed unworthy by the spells due to their lack of the ability to use magic, the pair took the spells and called them Nirvana's Tetralogy. * Nirvana's Nullification: '''This spell manifest itself as a tattoo on either the left or right arm of it's wielder. In order to use this spell, one must first chant ''"O great power of the Immortal, feast upon the magic to fill your hunger" '' After doing so, the tattoo emits a wave of energy that drains everyone in a 30 mile radius, including the wielder of their ability to use magic for a maximum of 5 minutes. Without usage of magic, this usually gives the advantage for those with non-magical forms of combat. However this spell comes with a cost. With each usage of this spell, the user's body becomes less likely to be able to recover from temporary lost of their magic until it gets to the point where the lose is permanent. * '''Nirvana's Awakening: '''This spell is activated through hand gestures, often done so quickly no one can understand exactly what the user is doing. The Wielder has to train, memorize and be able to do these gestures at astonishing speeds as that's the only way to activate the spell. After finishing the hand gestures, the user shoves their hands out forward. Suggesting the spell is done properly, a large pillar of light appears on the target. While the spell doesn't rupture or explode, it administers sharp pains into the target while it is active. It eventually vanishes after the user's magic power is drained or the target is on the verge of death. This usually leaves the target unable to battle. * '''Nirvana's Transcendence: '''This spell manifest itself as a tattoo on the wielder's torso. In order to use this spell, one must first chant ''"O great power of the Vanquisher, lend me the strength to subdue all in my wake" ''After doing so, the tattoo pulses with magic power, sending it into it's wielder. By doing so, the wielder is given a boost 3X greater than their original strength. However this spell comes with a cost. With each usage of the spell, the user lessens their life span by however many minutes they remain in this boosted state. An example, if one stays in this powered state for 5 minutes, they loose 5 years on their life. * '''Nirvana's Peace: '''The spell named after the guild itself, and the most powerful of the four. The user activates this spell by putting one finger on their head, and the other on their navel. By doing so, light moves throughout each and every vein of the persons body. The user then chants something in an ancient tongue. While it is unknown what exactly is being said, the words of the ancient tongue itself can be found on a monolith in the site this spell was originally found in. The effects of this spell is unparalleled by any other magic. It puts the user in a crystalline structure that is unbreakable. It taps into the body, heart, mind and soul of the wielder and applies a constant healing effect to whoever the user views as their dear loved one. Someone they'd fight for, lie for, and die for. This spell is said to remain active until the user's initial reason for the user activating the spell to be achieved. In which they will be freed from the crystalline structure and the healing effect will end. Unlike all the other spells, this one has a one-time usage and after being used, the wielder will never be able to use it again. This spell is also able to revive the dead, at the cost of the user's life however. They will be sealed in the crystal for all of eternity. The crystal then revives the intended target with the essence of the now deceased caster. '''Trivia * If you wish to join the guild, come and message the author on his talk, we're always accepting new members!! * The guild is named after an organization from earlier work of the author Credits Guild Image made by Flame Lizard Coding for member list provided by Lady Komainu Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Guild